Elder Centipede
Elder Centipede (ムカデ長老, Mukade Chōrō; Viz: Centichoro) was a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance Elder Centipede, in contrast to his two counterparts, is far more monster-like, sporting a jet black armor covering his body. Its main head is heavily reminiscent of one of Melzargard's heads and seems to be contained inside two other heads. Its secondary head has four glowing eyes, antennae and extremely sharp teeth. It is immense in size, dwarfing many humans and coming close to the size of a city. His width is 15 meters wide with 3 faces. He is even larger with 4 faces. Personality Unlike its Junior Centipede and Senior Centipede, it is far more driven and cautious of its opponent, dodging an attack and going after its true target immediately. Due to nearly dying by Blast’s hands two years prior, Elder Centipede holds a grudge against the hero and thus would take any chances of killing him as he immediately abandoned his fight with Bang, Bomb, and Genos when King announced that Blast was nearby. It's possible that it was because he was defeated by Blast that he became less arrogant and more cautious of his opponents due to this prior defeat and experience. History Two years prior to the current events, Elder Centipede was almost killed by Blast. Ever since, the monster was seeking chances of revenge on the hero and agreed with the Monster Association for cooperation to achieve his own goal. On the other hand, however, Elder Centipede had been anxious because of obscure and mysterious movements of Blast and tried to lure him out. The last time he appeared he caused heavy damage to a city and then disappeared. According to Hero Association staff members, Elder Centipede was smaller when he was last spotted two years ago. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc After Metal Bat finished off two demon level monsters, Elder Centipede emerged from the ground. Elder Centipede attempts to get the Hero Association sponsor, but is intercepted by Metal Bat. However, Metal Bat's swing did not manage to injure Elder Centipede and Elder Centipede launches Metal Bat toward a building. While Elder Centipede continued to chase after Mohican and Pineapple to get the Hero Association sponsor, Metal Bat managed to get on Elder Centipede's head. Metal Bat then unleashes an attack on Elder Centipede's head. To get Metal Bat off of him, Elder Centipede tries to shake Metal Bat off by with maneuvering around the city. Elder Centipede continues to rampage through the city as he tries to get his hands on the Hero Association sponsors. When he finally manages to corner Mohican and Pineapple, Metal Knight arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite the powerful set of missiles, Elder Centipede remained undamaged by Metal Knight's attacks and comments that the robot is just an annoying pest. Elder Centipede later picks up his allies and escapes with Metal Knight in tow. Monster Association Arc Elder Centipede is later seen accompanying Phoenix Man to rescue Garou. He protected his fellow monster from an attack from Genos. He proceeded to attack Bang, Bomb, and Genos while Phoenix Man escaped with Garou. Despite, their combined strength and even accomplishing significant damage towards Elder Centipede, Bang, Bomb, and Genos were unable to defeat the monster due to its molting and massive regeneration power and were forced to retreat. As they retreat near the end of the forest, Bang was about to sacrifice himself and unleash his full power to buy Bomb time to escape with the unconscious heroes and Genos. Fortunately, King arrives and catches Elder Centipede's attention by tricking him into believing that King brought Blast with him, as well as taunting the monster, making the monster charge toward the S-Class hero. Elder Centipede meets his demise when an unnoticed Saitama, who was behind King, threw a Serious Punch that disintegrated his entire body from head to tail until there was nothing left of the monster besides his lifeless claws. Credit for his defeat went to King since only King, Genos, Bang and Bomb knew that Saitama is the one that killed the monster. Abilities and Powers Elder Centipede is an executive member of the Monster Association and one of the largest mysterious beings in the series. This massive size along with its speed and power makes it an extremely powerful monster. According to Gyoro Gyoro there are only four heroes from the Hero Association capable of defeating Elder Centipede: Tatsumaki, Metal Knight, King (not knowing his true nature) and Blast. Both Phoenix Man and the Hero Association compares Elder Centipede to natural catastrophic disasters. His power is proven when he was able to easily handle S-Class heroes: Genos and Bang, alongside Bomb (who's arguably stronger than Bang) with Phoenix Man claiming the only result of such a fight being complete slaughter for the heroes. This assessment almost came true if it weren't for King's and Saitama's intervention. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Due to his enormous size, Elder Centipede possesses great strength as he was able to level an entire city just by passing through it. He was also able to knock Metal Bat hundreds of feet into the air and across the city. Elder Centipede was also capable of moving through the blasts of a vastly upgraded Genos and even cut the cyborg in half. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Elder Centipede is able to maneuver across a whole city with ease. Elder Centipede also has the ability to dig under the ground at high speeds. His reaction time is considerable as he was able to turn his head to side in time to block Metal Bat’s swing with his carapace shell. 's attack.]] Immense Defense: Elder Centipede's body is protected by a super powerful carapace, which is its main set of defense as commented by Metal Knight, capable of enduring the latter's missiles without a scratch. It was also durable enough to withstand a swing from Metal Bat and Genos's Spiral Incinerate '''without damage. Its carapace is also capable of growing stronger if he molts it. It molted a new carapace after his initial carapace was shattered by Bang and Bomb. '''Immense Durability: Even its unprotected face was able to survive multiple direct hits by Metal Bat, although it did show signs of pain. Elder Centipede took severe damage from the combination attacks from Bang and Bomb that damaged his outer body and Genos's heat blast from within that incinerated his insides but still did not go down completely. Immense Endurance: Elder Centipede possesses incredible endurance being able to easily fight off multiple S-Class heroes with ease while enduring their attacks without much damage. He was able to continue fighting even after taking severe damage from Bang, Bomb, and Genos in rapid succession along with recovering from such damage in seconds. Only Saitama's punch which completely disintegrated his body stopped him altogether. Both his carapace armor and regeneration may influence this factor of him. Regeneration: It's capable of regenerating from a significant amount of damage, regrowing its teeth and eyes, and even being able to recover from having his insides completely incinerated. However, if his head is completely destroyed, he will not be able to regenerate, as seen with Saitama's Serious Punch. Molting (脱皮, Dappi): Every time it sheds its outer shell, Elder Centipede grows bigger and stronger than it was before alongside gaining another face. * Massive Size Increase: The size of Elder Centipede is massive enough that he can level cities in his way and force Saitama to use a Serious Punch to disintegrate him to minimize collateral damage. Also during its molting and regeneration process it can increase its already impressive size as Bang noticed while it grew a new coat of dermal armor. Fighting Style Mass Destruction: Despite being slower than the average S-Class, Elder Centipede uses its size to cause catastrophic destruction, being compared by the Hero Association to a "Natural Disaster." *'Giant Centipede Tidal Wave' (百足大うねり, Mukade Ō Uneri; Viz: Centipede Undulation): Elder Centipede moves in a swirling motion, causing mass amounts of damage in its wake. This technique was first seen used to shake Metal Bat off of Elder Centipede. Transportation: Due to its sheer size, movement speed and ability to tunnel underground, Elder Centipede is used as a form of transportation for smaller monsters. Major Battles Trivia *Elder Centipede is the first official Dragon level monster revealed. *Murata jokes on a stream about there being a centipede of a higher tier than Elder Centipede. *Elder Centipede is the first Dragon level monster that Saitama has used his Serious Series to destroy, though he did it out of a need to minimize collateral damage and to ensure that Elder Centipede could not escape. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased